I was here
by Naomi Uzuki
Summary: Uma garota de personalidade forte pode mudar a vida de muitas pessoas, inclusive a de um hyuga frio. neji x oc yugao x itachi
1. os exames chunin

Era uma manhã comum nos campos de treinamento exceto, por Hana–sensei excessivamente alegre hoje.

"vocês foram muito bem ao treinamento de hoje. Agora eu tenho uma ótima notícia" disse a sensei, com seus cabelos escuros e incríveis olhos verdes. Estes eram seus primeiros alunos e havia acabado de sair da anbu. Era uma das melhores knoichis de konoha. Ela retirou três folhas de papel e entregou para cada um de seus alunos.

eu recomendei vocês três a fazer os exames chunin" Keiko ficou surpresa "você acha que estamos prontos?" perguntou Hikaru, ele fazia parte da família principal e Keiko pertencia ao ramo do clã Hyuga.

"sim, vocês trabalharam duro para chegar aqui, mas a escolha de participar e de vocês" respondeu a Hikaru orgulhosa.

"eu soube que eles não pegam leve, sempre alguém morre durante as provas" Keiko disse franzindo a testa. Ela era uma ninja médica, extrovertida, podemos dizer um pouco insana na verdade, com cabelos curtos de cor castanho e olhos byakugan como todos em seu clã.

"Keiko, nós trabalhamos juntos durante um ano, cada um com suas habilidades individuais e trabalhamos muito bem, o que é essencial, pois os exames chunin só podem ser feitos em uma equipe de três genins" disse Naomi ela é uma garota confiante e com um forte temperamento, tem cabelos pretos com uma única mexa roxa e olhos extremamente azuis.

"Keiko esta certa se tornar um chunin não e fácil, mas durante as provas vocês terão que ser uma equipe mais do que nunca. As provas são perigosas e sempre há um teste tanto psicológico quanto físico, mas se decidirem participar preencham as inscrições e levem na academia amanhã ás 09h00hs no terceiro andar na sala 303" respondeu Hana olhando para seus alunos.

"mas é claro que vamos participar não importa os riscos" Mia disse entusiasmada, Hana sorriu com a animação de sua aluna.

"muito bem vocês estão dispensados para treinarem da maneira que acharem melhor" disse ela e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça Naomi se despediu de seus amigos fazendo alguns sinais de mão ela desapareceu em um redemoinho de lírios brancos.

Depois de treinar o dia todo Naomi foi para sua casa, geralmente sua mãe não estava em casa, afinal de contas ela era uma caçadora especial anbu, portanto estava sempre em missões. Seu pai faleceu há meses em missão ele era um excelente shinobi.

Mas hoje foi diferente ao entrar pela varanda como de costume ela escutou uma voz familiar "por que você sempre entra pela varanda?" perguntou Yugao impaciente que estava na cozinha fazendo algo maravilhoso.

"porque sim, mas a quem devo o milagre de você estar em casa a essa hora?" perguntou surpresa "Ibiki–san me deu folga o resto da noite" ela respondeu.

"que bom. Eu tenho uma boa notícia" disse feliz a garota.

Ela provavelmente já sabia, mas de qualquer maneira "Hana–sensei nos indicou a fazer os exames chunin" Naomi disse feliz andando em direção à cozinha se encostando ao batente da porta.

"que ótimo querida "ela respondeu colocando duas tigelas com miso na mesa "você já sabia não e mesmo?" a garota perguntou e ela riu "sim eu já sabia Hana me disse que indicaria vocês, ela me disse que vocês progrediram bastante especialmente você "ela disse, e começaram a jantar conversando sobre diversos assuntos, até que um caçador anbu apareceu trazendo uma mensagem do sandaime então ela teve que sair. Após o jantar a knoichi tomou um banho e se deitou exausta pensando nos exames chunin de amanhã.

* * *

><p>NA: Bem o começo dessa fic pode n ter saido mt bom mas e a minha primeira fic e eu realmente n tinha ideia por onde começar.

eu apreciara seu comentarios sejam eles elogios ou criticas.


	2. os testes começam

**disclaimer: naruto não me pertence**

Naomi levantou cedo, tomou banho e vestiu suas roupas habituais: uma calça preta, uma blusa roxa com mangas. Prendeu o cabelo (rabo de cavalo) deixando a franja solta.

Desceu as escadas correndo e saiu pela varanda, para encontrar os companheiros de equipe. Foram em direção à academia, quando chegaram ao segundo andar tinham alguns genins parados no corredor "minha nossa eles ainda não reconheceram o genjutsu" afirmou Keiko, era um genjutsu bem simples, realmente que tipo de shinobi não reconhece algo básico desse tipo?

"deixe a gente passar não temos tempo!" disse uma garota com dois pães amarrados de cada lado da cabeça.

"e você ainda se diz uma ninja" riu um garoto alto com pelo menos 14 anos, de repente um punho mergulhou para o rosto da garota, em um flash Naomi apareceu na frente dela segurando o punho do garoto com uma mão.

"agora que os dois palhaços já se divertiram desfaçam esse genjutsu e deixe os passar" disse apertando a mão do garoto até ele grunhir de dor, eles desfizeram o jutsu e as vozes ressoavam atrás dela em confusão.

Naomi se virou para a morena "você esta bem?" A menina estudou há por um instante "sim, obrigada" ela agradeceu ainda atordoada com sua súbita aparição.

"não foi nada" disse a garota de cabelos escuros, então escutou Keiko lhe chamar fez seu caminho em direção a seus amigos "hey garota" falou uma voz atrás dela, a knoichi se virou para um moreno com os mesmos olhos de seus amigos.

"qual é o seu nome?" ele perguntou com uma voz fria e sem emoção "Naomi Uzuki, e o seu?" perguntou da mesma maneira, apenas por educação, pois já conhecia o gênio do clã Hyuga "Neji hyuga" respondeu a garota assentiu e fez seu caminho para o andar correto.

Eles se inscreveram e foram para a sala onde seria aplicado o primeiro teste, quando entraram pela porta "hei, seus idiotas eu vou acabar com todos vocês, e..." Naruto gritava o mais alto que podia, Naomi foi rápida em tampar a boca de seu amigo "seu cabeça oca esses caras vão te matar, não chame atenção para si mesmo" sussurrou no ouvido do futuro hokage soltando ele depois de se acalmar.

"gomenasai Naomi–chan" disse coçando timidamente a parte de trás da cabeça ela sorriu. Naomi e Naruto têm sido amigos há um bom tempo ela sabia que ele era o jinchuriki da kyuuby, mas, isso não á impediu de se aproximar dele.

Um homem com cicatrizes pelo rosto e uma capa preta entrou "eu sou Ibiki Morino eu serei o sensor da primeira prova, muito bem agora vocês peguem um número comigo e sentem-se à mesa correspondente" disse e todos fizeram o que lhes foi instruído quando todos sentaram em seus determinados lugares ele começou a explicar as regras.

Naomi pegou sua prova "essas questões são muito difíceis para genins responderem, mas Hana–sensei disse que teriam tanto testes psicológicos quanto físicos e também nosso sensor e Ibiki Morino mestre interrogador e tortura da anbu, mas é óbvio o objetivo e colar sem ser pego e passar as respostas para nossos companheiros de equipe, Keiko e Hikaru vão usar o byakugan e essas questões não serão um problema para mim" pensou e começou a responder rapidamente a prova terminando em menos de cinco minutos ela virou a prova e sorriu para si mesmo. Muitas pessoas haviam desistido da questão final os que ficaram passaram e antes que Ibiki terminasse de falar entrou uma mulher com um sorriso sádico pela janela se apresentando como Anko Mitarashi a sensora da segunda prova.

**n/a: eu tive alguns problemas para postar os capítulo mas eu postar eles ainda hj.**


	3. o pergaminho da terra

**não possuo naruto.**

Todos a seguiram para os portões da floresta da morte, depois de assinarem um termo de responsabilidade Naomi e seus amigos saíram pelo portão 11 com o pergaminho do céu.

"como vamos achar o pergaminho da terra mais rápido?" Hikaru perguntou enquanto saltavam entre as árvores.

Naomi parou em um galho e segurou o pergaminho "bem, tem chakra nesses pergaminhos, como a terra é o oposto do céu eu posso localizar o chakra oposto" respondeu colocando dois dedos na frente do rosto se concentrando no chakra ao seu redor.

"encontrei três grupos a poucos metros daqui sendo eles areia, chuva e grama" disse enquanto estudava o chakra de cada oponente, ela estremeceu involuntariamente quando chegou no grupo de gaara.

"há algo de errado Naomi?" Hikaru perguntou.

"não, mais e melhor não irmos atrás da areia" disse e Keiko arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"eles estão mais próximos por que ir mais longe?"

"porque um deles e o jinchuriki do ichibi, ele tem um chakra monstruoso e uma sede de sangue sinistra" respondeu Naomi era uma ninja do tipo sensorial muito habilidosa ela conseguia sentir as emoções das pessoas ao seu redor um dom muito raro (essa habilidade que me refiro e a mesma de Mito Uzumaki).

Keiko arregalou os olhos "hum... quer saber é melhor irmos atrás da aldeia da chuva mesmo" disse com medo. Naomi riu então continuaram seu caminho.

Em menos de meia hora eles chegaram ao seu destino, eram três ninjas da chuva uma mulher com roupas pretas e dois homens com chapéus de palha, roupas pretas e sombrinhas nas costas.

"ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui shinobis de konoha" disse o homem do meio em um tom de deboche.

"hmpf, vocês tem o pergaminho da terra e nós o do céu se nos derrotar ele é seu" Hikaru disse.

O homem da direita franziu a testa "como sabem qual e o nosso pergaminho?"

Então a mulher da esquerda o interrompeu "não importa como, quando acabarmos com esses pirralhos vamos conseguir quebrar o recorde e chegar primeiro na torre" disse com um tom arrogante, saltando no ar abrindo uma das sombrinhas, varias senbons voaram em sua direção as garotas deram alguns paços para trás e Hikaru usou seu kaiten rebatendo todas as agulhas, a mulher correu para Keiko e as duas começaram a lutar, Hikaru correu para o homem da direita que foi lhe atacando ferozmente.

O homem restante correu para Naomi jogando varias shurikens com chakra, elas foram desviadas sem dificuldade, a garota formou selos de mão então uma bola de fogo enorme saiu de sua boca, o homem também fez seus selos e um jato de agua saiu de sua boca colidindo com fogo criando uma nuvem de fumaça dando vantagem a ela e seus amigos.

Naomi respirou fundo "certo, lembre–se do que aprendeu, concentre seu chakra em uma parte do corpo e descarregue de uma vez" ela se lembrou do que havia estudado sobre o estilo de luta de Tsunade.

"Ryroko eu agradeceria se você acabasse com essa garota logo e me ajudasse aqui" disse o homem que estava lutando com Hikaru. Ryroko olhou para seu companheiro o que acabou se tornando seu maior erro, Naomi lhe deu um soco no estomago fazendo–o voar a vários metros atravessando uma árvore.

Hikaru perdeu a paciência com o homem que estava insultando sua masculinidade a um bom tempo, como resultado sua voz foi a ultima coisa que ele ouviu depois de usar o oito trigramas sessenta e quatro palmas, o homem caiu no chão com sangue escorrendo pela boca.

Keiko havia usado um jutsu de paralisação, deixado à mulher imóvel no chão como uma boneca de pano.

Eles se viraram para Naomi com olhos espantados "desde quando? E como você tem aquela força bruta?" perguntaram em uníssono.

"desde hoje e eu andei estudando o estilo de luta de Tsunade–sama achei que ele iria se aplicar bem a mim, nada de mais" ela respondeu com indiferença.

"como assim nada de mais? Você só acabou de aprender uma das técnicas de um dos três sanins lendários e usou como se fosse brincadeira de criança" Keiko disse não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir de sua amiga.

"não sei por que você esta surpresa, Naomi sempre dominou técnicas com extrema facilidade e perfeição por mais complexas que eram" Hikaru disse pegando o pergaminho da terra no bolso do homem que Naomi havia deixado inconsciente.

Eles fizeram seu caminho para torre, chegando em uma hora depois de entrar abriram o pergaminho e uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu depois de se dissipar, kakashi apareceu com seu único olho visível arregalado quase saindo fora de suas pálpebras "como chegaram aqui tão rápido? O tempo mínimo e de cinco horas após o inicio da prova"

Naomi sorriu "ser uma ninja do tipo sensor tem lá suas vantagens" disse com diversão nunca tinha visto tal expressão no rosto de Kakashi.

O shinobi de cabelos grisalhos soriu por baixo da mascara "certo, meus parabéns vocês passaram com sucesso para a terceira fase".

**comentários?**


	4. As semifinais

**disclaimer: eu não possuo nada fora Naomi**

Depois de cinco dias quase todos os competidores haviam chegado á torre. Todos ficaram em fileiras então, o hokage começou a fazer um discurso parabenizando todos e blá, blá, blá. Naomi olhou para trás e viu que Keiko estava quase dormindo então ela deu uma cotovelada na barriga, ela se situou dos seus arredores rapidinho, depois de xingar Naomi em voz baixa entrou um homem com olheiras profundas e uma tosse crônica. Ele explicou as regras e a deu inicio a primeira luta. Depois de algumas lutas o telão sorteou novamente...

"certo, a próxima luta será entre Naomi Uzuki e Kira Miroko" ele disse e as duas knoichis desceram da arquibancada.

"você vai pagar pelo o que fez na floresta" Kira disse e Naomi bocejou preguiçosamente irritando a mulher.

A mulher correu para ela formando selos de mão, apareceram três clones a garota não precisou se esforçar muito para acabar com eles, Kira jogou varias shurikens, Naomi sacou uma kunai e rebateu todas elas.

Kira fez alguns selos de mão "estilo terra: pedras voadoras" tocou o chão fazendo varias pedras voassem na direção da garota.

Naomi subiu em cima das pedras grandes e ao mesmo tempo se esquivando das menores, fechando um punho quando sua mão estava restes a conectar com o rosto de Kira ela desviou causando Naomi acertar o chão criando uma cratera considerável, ela se virou e a mulher estava atrás dela com uma kunai prestes acertar seu pescoço.

As pupilas da garota se dilataram em surpresa, pensando rapidamente ela segurou o braço da mulher e deu um forte chute na barriga fazendo–a atravessar uma parede, ela se levantou com dificuldade e uma boa quantidade de sangue escorrendo pela boca.

"sugiro que desista esse chute foi o suficiente para destruir metade de seus órgãos internos" disse vendo a expressão de dor no rosto da mulher.

Kira deu um grito de raiva e formou alguns sinais de mão "estilo terra: monstro de pedra" um monstro enorme se formou ele estava prestes acertar Naomi, porém a garota foi mais rápida e saltou erguendo uma perna no ar ela partiu o monstro no meio com um único chute causando o prédio tremer e uma enorme cratera aparecer no chão.

A expressão de Kira era mais do que chocada, mas com esforço ela ficou totalmente de pé e correu para a garota com uma kunai ela se abaixou para desviar e com um dedo ela tirou a kunai de sua mão e bateu no seu protetor de testa que voou longe, então com um dedo ela deu um peteleco na testa de Kira, a mulher voou longe batendo novamente a parede, mas dessa vez a caiu inconsciente.

Depois e um silencio mortal Hayate tossiu "Kira Miroko não esta em condições de lutar eu declaro Naomi Uzuki a vencedora" disse e Naomi subiu calmamente para a arquibancada.

"Neji, o que você disse sobre garotas serem fracas quando se trata de taijutsu?" Tenten sussurou e o Hyuga bufou.

"como você fez aquilo? Foi incrível! Naomi–chan" Naruto perguntou e a garota sorriu para animação de seu amigo loiro.

"não foi nada demais, apenas aumentei minha força com chakra" ela respondeu com indiferença encolhendo os ombros.

A próxima luta foi entre Neji e Hinata, o chakra de Naomi queimava de ódio, quando ele ia dar o último golpe na garota ela usou uma técnica de cintilação corporal e apareceu na frente de Hinata, segurando seu braço perto de seu coração. Seus olhos azuis refletiam a mas pura raiva e indignação.

"essa sua crença no destino é apenas uma desculpa para não fazer nada sobre sua própria vida, mas isso é problema seu. agora não culpe Hinata pelo caminho que escolheu você não tem o direito de humilhar e diminuir as pessoas só porque acha que é o mais forte" ela disse com veneno escorrendo de suas palavras.

Neji abriu a boca para contesta–lá, então Hana apareceu ao lado de Naomi com uma mão em seu ombro e um olhar de advertência, o clima estava absurdamente tenso, então a garota suspirou soltando o braço do Hyuga a intenção dela de matar se dissipou e ela subiu para a arquibancada enquanto Hinata recebia tratamento. Depois que Hayate passou as ultimas informações sobre a ultima fase dos exames chunin cada um foi para sua casa.

**pode haver alguns erros de pontuação e algumas palavras erradas, mas e pq meu teclado esta com problemas dps eu vou corrigi-los. **


	5. Visitas

**Disclaimer: eu não** **possuo nada**.

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a segunda prova Naomi treinava sem parar com Hana, ela havia melhorado muito suas habilidades com alguns genjutsu e ninjutsus mais seu taijutsu ficou impecável depois que aprendeu distribuir corretamente o seu chakra pelos tenketsu aumentando sua força mais precisamente e sem gastar muito de suas energias.

Quando chegou a tarde ela foi para o composto Hyuga visitar seus amigos, ambos se machucaram bastante infelizmente não passaram para as finais. Chegando aos portões dois guardas autorizaram sua entrada à garota já era tão conhecida que nem pediram identificação.

Primeiro ela foi ver Hikaru eles conversaram, pra falar a verdade ele zuou Naomi até não aguentar mais. Depois ela foi ver Keiko, após cumprimentar brevemente os pais de sua amiga ela foi arrastada para o quarto.

"ta doida pirada?" disse brincando quando Keiko soltou sua mão.

"claro que to, eu não te vejo faz um tempão ai você diz que vai vim aqui e demora séculos. por que não veio mais cedo?" perguntou brava. As duas eram como irmãs sempre contando uma com a outra, quando Naomi ficava longe por muito tempo Keiko surtava como esta fazendo agora.

Naomi riu e se sentou na cama "porque eu fiquei o dia inteiro treinando e depois eu fui à casa do Hikaru"

Keiko arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, de forma infantil "agora o Hikaru e mais importante do que eu?"

A garota riu novamente "sério? Você está com ciúmes do Hikaru deixa de ser infantil você sabe que eu demorei porque estava treinando esqueceu que passei para as finais?"

Keiko bufou e se sentou ao seu lado "eu sei, mas mesmo assim as finais serão daqui a duas semanas, não é possível que você não tenha tempo pra vir aqui em casa".

"tá bom, dramática vou vir mais. Então como está se sentido?"

"acabada. E você? como vai todo esse treinamento?"

"tá me matando, mas vale a pena" disse, e suspirou cansada.

Depois de horas de conversa Naomi foi embora, quando estava no corredor esbarrou em alguém que aparentemente estava sangrando, ela olhou para cima e deu de cara com os olhos perolados de Neji.

"Naomi–san? o que faz no composto Hyuga?" perguntou segurando o braço.

Ela olhou para seu braço, e a sombra de um sorriso cintilou em seus lábios, muito rápido para ser visto, então ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão de **o que você acha?**

"eu vim visitar meus amigos Neji–san, com licença" disse e começou se afastar depois da luta entre ele e Hinata a garota tinha tomado uma raiva do Hyuga de tal maneira que quanto menos tempo passar perto dele seria melhor para ambos.

"você acha aquilo mesmo?" ele perguntou e ela parou fechando os olhos.

Ela suspirou "sim, eu sei o motivo desse seu ódio pela casa principal, mas acredite isso só irá te fazer mal. Hinata não tem culpa das tradições de seu clã. Nós somos responsáveis pelo nosso destino" ela disse fazendo seu caminho de volta para casa, deixando o garoto pensativo.

**N/A: Alguns capítulos são maiores do que os outros porque eu realmente não consigo manter o tema do capitulo por muito tempo mas vou fazer o possível para igualá-los **


	6. A prova final

**Disclaimer: eu não possuo naruto.**

Duas semanas haviam se passado voando, chegando o dia da prova final. Naomi se levantou cedo e tomou um banho rápido vestindo suas roupas habituais, deixando o cabelo solto.

Enquanto amarrava seu coldre de kunais na coxa direita ela sentiu um chakra familiar se aproximando franzindo as sobrancelhas ela abriu a janela e deu de cara com Naruto.

"Naruto o que faz aqui? A última etapa dos exames chunin e daqui á pouco" perguntou dando espaço para ele entrar.

"hum, bem eu preciso que você me de um conselho" disse enquanto se sentava na cama.

Naomi estranhou seu comportamento ele nunca agia de tal forma, mas se sentou ao seu lado para ouvi–ló "sobre sua luta contra Neji?"

Ele assentiu "ele é bem mais forte, Como um bobalhão que só faz coisas erradas como eu pode ganhar de um gênio como ele? Eu vi o que ele fez com a Hinata"

Naomi bufou impaciente "quem é você? E o que fez com meu amigo? Olha Naruto ninguém é perfeito, cometemos erros dezenas de vezes até acertamos é isso o que nos torna mais fortes e melhores" ela fez uma pausa vendo a animação voltar ao rosto do loiro "e além do mas você é Naruto Uzuaki, desde quando não cumpre com sua palavra?"

"você esta certa eu vou acabar com ele. Valeu Naomi–chan" disse saindo pela janela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha voltando ser hiperativo como sempre.

Logo depois Keiko chegou e as duas foram para á arena entrando por portões diferentes. O lugar estava lotado quase todos competidores haviam chegado, Naomi olhou ao redor e viu que Naruto não havia chegado, quando ela ia perguntar a Shikamaru se tinha o visto ele entrou gritando algo sobre bois que iriam pegar todos.

"onde você estava?"

"eu estava vindo pra cá então uma boiada começou a me seguir" respondeu ofegante.

A garota riu "só você pra arrumar encrenca numa hora dessas" disse com diversão em sua voz.

O hokage agradeceu a presença de todos e deu inicio a primeira partida que seria entre Naomi e Shino.

Ela jogou algumas shurikens e Shino sacou uma kunai rebatendo com dificuldade "hum, alguns shinobis especializados em ataques a distancia não são bons em taijutsu" pensou então vários insetos vieram em sua direção com uma velocidade considerável, a garota fez alguns selos de mão e uma enorme bola de fogo saiu de sua boca incinerando–os.

Ela correu para ele rapidamente acertando o garoto em cheio, mas era um clone de insetos que se desfez e estava tentando seguar seu braço, Naomi foi mais rápida e se afastou localizando o verdadeiro Shino em baixo da terra, com um dedo ela tocou o chão e fez um enorme buraco. O garoto engoliu seco e saiu do local rapidamente.

Ela avançou rapidamente e eles começaram uma luta corpo a corpo, Shino mal conseguia desviar no ultimo momento Naomi lhe deu um chute no estomago, então ele caiu no chão sem a menor cerimonia.

Logo depois ele foi para enfermaria à garota foi para a arquibancada e ficou ao lado de Keiko. As lutas aconteceram a seu ritmo quando Sasuke e Gaara começaram a lutar Naomi começou a tremer sentindo o chakra demoníaco do shukaku saindo do garoto de cabelos vermelho.

"Naomi, o que foi?" perguntou Kakashi preocupado.

Ela piscou um pouco e finalmente respondeu com uma voz tremula "temos que tirar todos daqui o mais rápido possível"

"hum, por quê?" Guy perguntou confuso.

Ela engoliu seco "porque Gaara é o jinchuriki do ichibi e ele esta se transformando aos poucos se ele chegar em seu estagio final não vai dar tempo de salvar ninguém" respondeu e Guy abriu a boca para dizer algo mas começaram a cair penas do teto "você sabe o que isso significa, certo Guy?" Kakashi perguntou e liberaram o genjutsu.

E ouve uma explosão no prédio onde o hokage estava. Naomi olhou para o lado e ouviu um grito de uma garota que estava sendo levada por um homem de preto com uma mascara que cobria seu rosto, ela amaldiçou silenciosamente o shinobi desconhecido e correu atrás da garota velozmente.


	7. Resgatando a filha do senhor feudal

**Disclaimer: eu não possuo naruto.**

Naomi perseguiu o homem até uma clareira perto de um rio, quando ele percebeu que estava sendo seguido parou e amarrou a menina em uma árvore, ela chorava e seu rostinho estava todo avermelhado.

"você não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim garota"

"e você não deveria sequestrar crianças indefesas" ela respondeu friamente.

O homem riu alto "esse é meu negócio criança, o pai dela vai me pagar muito dinheiro para ver sua amada Anne novamente. Agora eu vou acabar com você"

Ele correu para ela com um par de katanas incrivelmente afiadas, a garota sacou uma kunai e girou uma das lâminas desarmando o homem a segunda passou de raspão em sua costela ela se afastou rapidamente, o homem fez alguns sinais de mão e cuspiu várias pedras, a garota desviou com graça seu braço se iluminou com chakra ela ia acerta–ló, mas ele conseguiu desviar na última hora fazendo o seu punho se conectar com o chão se despedaçando em vários pedaços.

Um clone apareceu atrás dela com a katana, Naomi percebeu a tempo de se abaixar a lâmina cortou grande quantidade de seu cabelo "droga, minha mãe vai me matar quando vê" pesou então ela girou novamente e deu um chute no clone que se desfez em água, o homem veio rapidamente por suas costas ela saltou dando um mortal com um punho brilhando chakra direcionado nas costas do homem, ele desviou fazendo–a acertar o chão criando uma enorme rachadura.

O mercenário ia enfiar katana em suas costas, mas ela o parou a tempo com uma kunai, deu um chute em seu estomago e ele voou alguns metros com sangue escorrendo por sua boca Naomi pegou a outra katana do chão então as espadas se chocarão com um barulho estrondoso, a garota saltou no ar "noite de lua nublada" disse fazendo com o braço um movimento de lua crescente correndo para o homem com uma velocidade absurda deixando um rastro pós–imagem, ele mal se esquivava, a lâmina perfurou seu braço profundamente fazendo o homem se afastar com um gemido de dor.

"devo admitir querida essa é uma técnica muito boa" ele disse se levantando com o braço quase decapitado, por um milagre ele conseguiu fazer selos de mão rapidamente, então um dragão de água se levantou do rio e foi em direção a Naomi com um rugido estrondoso, ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa e fez seus próprios selos com considerável velocidade uma chama enorme saiu de sua boca secando a água e queimando algumas árvores distantes, ela não perdeu tempo e correu para o homem atordoado dando–lhe um forte soco enviando–o em uma árvore.

"esse foi pelo meu cabelo" ela resmungou irritada, fazendo seu caminho para a garota amarrada na árvore ela, se agachou a sua altura e tirou uma kunai soltando as cordas que amarravam a menina que chorava de maneira incessável.

"shhhh, vai ficar tudo bem eu vou te levar de volta para o seu pai" ela disse suavemente a loira secou as lagrimas.

"você promete?" a menina perguntou com uma voz tremula.

"sim, mas antes vamos cuidar desses cortes no seu rosto" Naomi disse de maneira doce tentando acalma–lá.

O chakra verde brilhou em sua mão, e os olhos verdes da menina se arregalaram em curiosidade, os cortes eram apenas superficiais.

"obrigada" a menina disse e Naomi sorriu se levantando, então três caçadores anbu apareceram do nada e a pequena loira foi para trás da perna da knoichi com medo.

"o que faz aqui garota?" perguntou uma voz fria por trás da máscara de pássaro.

"eu vim levar a filha do senhor feudal de volta" ela respondeu e eles se viraram para ver um homem completamente imóvel no chão como se fosse um monte de carne parada em um açougue.

"certo, seu trabalho esta feito. Volte para a vila imediatamente" ele disse e a garota assentiu, mas a pequena estava agarrada a sua perna firmemente.

"você disse que me levaria para meu pai" a menina disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

Naomi acariciou suavemente seus cabelos "eu iria se eles não tivessem chegado. Anne–hime você precisa ir seu pai deve estar preocupado"

"eu só vou se você me levar" a princesa disse com a voz embargada.

"senhorita nós a levaremos em segurança não há necessidade de Naomi vir" disse uma mulher com uma máscara de gato e cabelos roxo.

"não, ela me salvou eu quero que Naomi–san me leve ao meu pai" a pequena disse com raiva por ser contrariada.

A mulher suspirou "certo, Naomi venha conosco" disse e garota assentiu.

Eles voltaram para vila que estava um caos, entrando em um prédio com alguns caçadores anbu e vários lordes feudais. Um homem com roupas nobres veio andando rapidamente logo Anne correu para ele cm os braços abertos, os dois se abraçaram.

Naomi sorriu diante da cena aquilo a fazia lembrar-se de seu próprio pai, ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando o homem se aproximou dela, a garota se curvou em sinal de respeito.

"Anne me disse o que aconteceu. Obrigada você salvou meu maior tesouro" ele disse com uma voz profunda.

"eu apenas fiz meu trabalho senhor, com licença" ela disse e ele assentiu quando ela se curvou novamente e foi para sua casa exausta.


	8. Uma missão no país dos lírios

**Disclaimer: eu não possuo naruto.**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o ataque de orochimaru á konoha, Tsunade havia se tornado a godaime hokage. A vila estava sendo reconstruída todos os shinobis estavam em missões a vila estava sobrecarregada com muitas missões até mesmo os genins estavam indo em missões de alto nível.

Naomi e seus companheiros de equipe andavam pelos corredores silenciosos da torre hokage, depois de três batidas na porta eles escutaram a voz de Tsunade autorizando lhes entrar.

Eles se curvaram em respeito "Tsunade–sama queria nos ver" disse Naomi.

"sim, eu estou mandando os três em uma missão ranking C no país dos lírios, vocês terão que entregar um pergaminho no hospital o mais rápido possível" a hokage disse entregando um pergaminho a Naomi.

"hokage–sama o país dos lírios é um lugar extremamente perigoso não acho que esse seja uma missão para genins" Keiko disse preocupada.

A hokage suspirou "eu também não acho que seja, mas vocês são os únicos competentes o suficiente para completar essa missão no momento. Eu estou colocando Naomi como capitã dessa missão desde que é a única chunin, vocês saem em vinte minutos"

"hai, Tsunade–sama" eles disseram em uníssono e deixaram a o prédio.

Keiko não estava nada feliz em ir para aquele país o lugar era cheio de mercenários, assassinos e etc. daquele lugar não se podia esperar nada de bom, os únicos shinobis que iam e voltavam eram no minimo chunins.

Não demorou muito e os três se encontraram no potão principal, parecia que Keiko teria um ataque cardíaco a qualquer hora.

Ela olhou para a katana amarrada nas costas de Naomi e ficou mais tensa ainda "então essa missão não é brincadeira mesmo"

"nenhuma missão é brincadeira, mas essa é muito perigosa, todo cuidado do mundo é pouco" Hikaru respondeu.

"Hikaru esta certo, uma missão é uma missão não podemos recusar e além do mas a hokage esta contando com nós, não podemos falhar" Naomi disse passando a mão nos cabelos que agora batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro.

Um silencio pesado caiu sobre eles enquanto saltavam entre as árvores, até que Hikaru se aproximou de Naomi "você já foi em missões ranking S e nunca levou a katana por que agora?" ele sussurrou.

A garota suspirou "porque estou com uma sensação ruim" sussurrou de volta.

Ele assentiu e Naomi parou de repente "vamos parar aqui para descansar esta escurecendo" ela disse descendo da árvore.

**Três dias depois...**

Os três shinobis estavam exaustos com os constantes ataques de ladrões não era nada com que não pudessem lidar, mas mesmo assim levava uma quantidade considerável de chakra e energia.

Naomi e seus amigos estavam chegando perto do hospital no país dos lírios, eles resolveram parar em uma clareira perto de um rio.

"é pedir muito ficar cinco minutos sem correr qualquer risco de morte" Keiko disse se sentando perto do rio.

Naomi riu "para um shinobi? Sim, é pedir muito"

De repente ela sentiu um chakra nada amigável vindo muito rápido na direção de Keiko, quando ela viu era tarde demais a garota estava sendo segurada pelo pescoço por um homem alto, com cabelo loiro e olhos pretos.

"Hitory Hashimoto eu aconselho que a solte imediatamente" ela exigiu. Hitory Hashimoto é um nukenin da nevoa ele costuma causar grandes problemas a anbu de konoha e estava listado no livro bingo.

Ele riu e lançou Keiko em uma pedra fazendo–a desmaiar na mesma hora, Hikaru fervia de raiva então ele ativou seu byakugan na mesma hora.

Ele correu para o homem "Hikaru espera" Naomi disse estendendo o braço para tentar para–ló, mas foi tarde demais.

Em um piscar de olhos o garoto caiu em um genjutsu e foi jogado na mesma direção de Keiko.

"seu desgraçado" Naomi disse e empunhou sua katana correndo para o homem ela colocou dois dedos em frente ao rosto "Konoha-Ryū Mikazuki no Mai" disse e quando apareceram dois clones ela saltou no ar enquanto os dois corriam para o homem deixando um rastro pós–imagem quando se aproximaram Hitory deu–lhes um forte golpe, então eles se desfizeram em uma nuvem de fumaça ele percebeu a verdadeira Naomi vindo por cima e a sacou sua própria espada defendendo de seus ataques furiosos, as lâminas se chocavam com um barulho estrondoso ele conseguiu chuta–lá, então ela caiu no chão e o homem veio para cima com a espada direcionada para o seu coração a knoichi levantou sua katana e defendeu o ataque, a garota deu um chute fortíssimo no homem que grunhiu de dor e voou longe, depois de se levantar ela começou a formar selos de mão e uma bola de fogo saiu de sua boca o homem tentou desviar mas acabou queimando o braço, eles começaram a luta com as espadas novamente mas dessa vez ele conseguiu desarma–lá, a garota estava ofegante, exausta e quase sem chakra.

Hitory não precisou de muito, eles começaram um combate corpo á corpo logicamente ele ganhou fazendo ela bater uma árvore com um pouco de sangue escorrendo pela boca.

"hmpf, essas técnicas de kenjutsu são iguais a de seu pai Ryu Namikaze, mas você não chega nem aos seus pés. Sabe eu acho que eu posso te matar já que você não tem o que eu preciso" Hitory disse guiando a sua espada para o tórax de Naomi de repente um flash de azul apareceu em sua frente tomando o golpe, a garota olhou aterrorizada e viu Hikaru a cima dela com a espada atravessada em seu corpo.

Um riso sádico irrompeu da boca do homem "que coisa mais linda o seu namoradinho tomando o golpe por você" ele disse com ironia, então um homem mascarado apareceu ao lado de Hitory "seu idiota não é para você mata–lá se nosso chefe descobrir ele vai arrancar sua cabeça. Você sabe que ela não pode ter o que precisamos agora mas depois essa garota vai ser muito útil ela e a ultima Namikaze o chakra senjutsu as vezes só começa a ser produzido aos 15 anos " o mascarado disse e Hitory se encolheu visivelmente.

Naomi perguntou com raiva "do que diabos vocês estão falando?"

"por hora isso não é da sua conta, mas quem sabe um dia" o homem misterioso disse e os dois sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Naomi estava segurando Hikaru em seus braços com lagrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto "por que Hikaru?"

Então ele abriu um pouco os olhos "porque vo–você é como uma i–irmã pra mim" ele conseguiu dizer com dificuldade tossindo um pouco de sangue.

Naomi o colocou no chão suavemente "não permitirei que morram" disse passando o dedo no seu próprio sangue fazendo sinais de mão ela bateu no chão.

"kuchyose no jutsu" ela disse.

Um dragão azul apareceu "safira–sama, por favor, leve meus amigos de volta á konoha o mais rápido possível e retorne para o mesmo lugar o quanto antes" ela disse rapidamente e o dragão olhou para as duas figuras no chão e assentiu, a garota colocou os dois cuidadosamente em cima do dragão então o animal fez uma corrida mortal para konohagakure.


	9. promessa

p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Depois de dois dias de viagem, Naomi chegou no hospital e completou sua missão. Ela encontrou com sua invocação e conseguiu voltar em dois dias./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ela entrou no hospital e parou brevemente para assinar alguns papeis na recepção, logo ela correu para o quarto de Keiko, quando entrou ela viu sua melhor amiga conectada a vários ivs.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar impedir as lágrimas de fluírem pelo seu rosto, a garota se sentou ao seu lado.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Tsunade entrou na sala.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""perdoe-me Keiko, eu fui fraca não pude protegê-los" disse garota tristemente.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""fico feliz em vê-la novamente Naomi. O que aconteceu?" a hokage pediu.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi se virou para a loira e contou o que acontece durante a missão.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""eles conheciam o meu pai. Eu pensei que eles estavam atrás do pergaminho, mas homem mascarado disse que eu não tinha o que eles precisavam no momento, mas depois eu seria muito útil" a garota disse tentando imaginar o que eles realmente queriam.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""isso é realmente estranho, eu vou tentar descobrir o que eles queriam" a sennin disse.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi assentiu "Tsunade-sama eles vão ficar bem?"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""infelizmente a pancada que Keiko levou foi muito forte nós conseguimos estabiliza-la, mas agora ela esta em coma eu não tenho a mínima ideia de quando ela irá acordar. Quanto a Hikaru eu sinto muito, mas ele não resistiu" a loira disse.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi abaixou a cabeça e deixou lagrimas descerem silenciosamente "a senhora me colocou como capitã dessa missão e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi observar meus amigos caírem, eu realmente sinto muito por ter falhado"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Tsunade colocou a mão em seu ombro e a garota olhou para cima com olhos marejados "você não falhou, sua missão foi cumprida, o que aconteceu foi realmente terrível, mas você é uma knoichi forte eu tenho certeza que qualquer outra garota abandonaria a missão sem pensar duas vezes, mas você fez o que pode para salvar seus amigos e ainda entregou o pergaminho que era extremamente importante" ela fez uma pausa e analisou a garota "ser um shinobi não é fácil perdemos as pessoas que amamos tentando proteger outras. Você é jovem tenho certeza vai se tornar uma grande knoichi e será capaz de proteger tanto konoha quanto as pessoas que você ama" disse. Tsunade havia chegado a pouco tempo, mas ela acabou vendo muito de si mesma na garota de cabelos roxo.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi deu um sorriso triste "é uma mulher muito sábia hokage-sama. Obrigada, eu vou fazer o meu melhor para não ver meus amigos caírem novamente" disse determinada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A hokage sorriu "eu sei que vai. Agora vá para casa e descanse"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A knoichi assentiu e saiu, ela parou na recepção novamente e viu um cartaz dizendo que o hospital estava dando treinamento para qualquer um que desejasse se tornar um ninja medico.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""posso ajuda-la?" perguntou a recepcionista.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""sim, eu gostaria de me tornar uma ninja médica"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A mulher sorriu "ah, ótimo nós realmente estamos precisando de médicos. Você tem alguma experiência ou precisa de treinamento?"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""eu sei um pouco de ninjutsu médico, mas é bem pouco"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A mulher retirou uma folha e uma caneta e entregou a garota "certo, eu preciso que preencha esse formulário. O treinamento acontece três vezes na semana às oito da manhã"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi assentiu, e terminou de preencher o papel entregando para a recepcionista.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Três semanas depois...strong/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi havia começado seu treinamento e estava indo muito bem, suas habilidades superava a de médicos mais experientes ela era uma espécie de "gênio" quando se tratava de medicina.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi foi para o hospital cedo, logo que chegou percebeu que seria um longo dia ao que parecia uma viga de uma construção desabou e deixou vários feridos. Ela foi para uma sala e colocou seu jaleco e prendeu o cabelo em um coque deixando a franja solta.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Uma enfermeira correu em sua direção parecia até que o mundo iria acabar "Naomi-san temos um paciente que esta muito ferido ele precisa ser operado imediatamente e você é única qualificada o suficiente para fazer o procedimento" disse rapidamente.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""eu não posso fazer tal procedimento eu mal me tornei uma médica" respondeu calmamente. Ela podia ser habilidosa, mas ainda era cedo para fazer uma cirurgia especialmente quando ela não sabia a extensão dos ferimentos.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""Shizune-san esta muito ocupada agora então ela me pediu para dizer-lhe que confia em suas habilidades e que não há nada há temer" disse a mulher parecendo mais aflita ainda.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ela fechou os olhos por um instsnte "em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"E se eu cometer algum erro pode me custar mais uma vida. Não, não tenho tempo de ficar pensando em "e se" eu tenho que dar o meu melhor e salvá-lo"em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ela abriu seus olhos novamente e olhou para a mulher "onde ele esta? E qual o seu estado?" perguntou.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A enfermeira suspirou aliviada e entregou a prancheta com os dados e começou a explicar a situação enquanto guiava o caminho até uma das salas de cirurgia.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"costelas esmagadas, órgãos rompidos e forte hemorragia interna essa vai ser uma operação delicada"em/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"As enfermeiras fizeram uma espécie de desenho no corpo do construtor, Naomi respirou fundo e colocou as mãos carregadas com chakra azul em cima do corpo do homem.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Quatro horas depois seu trabalho já estava quase terminado a knoichi estava ofegante, mas não parou em momento algum seu chakra estava começando a falharem style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""não eu ainda não terminei eu preciso fechar a ferida, eu preciso de mais chakra, mais" empensou aumentou o fluxo de seu chakra e fechou completamente a ferida./p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""O quadro esta estável o paciente não corre perigo algum" uma das enfermeiras disse aliviada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi deu um sorriso cansada.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A sala começou a rodar.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Sua vista escureceup  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Então ela finalmente caiu no chão inconsciente por exaustão de chakra.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Horas mais tarde...strong/p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao seu redor e viu Shizune.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ela se sentou ao seu lado no sofá da sala de descanso "você fez muito bem hoje, se não fosse por você aquele homem estaria morto agora" a mulher disse com um sorriso.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi se sentou "obrigada. Quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente?" perguntou meio grogue.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""cerca de nove horas, pra falar a verdade estou surpresa que esteja acordada com aquela quantidade de chakra que você gastou"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""oh, isso é muito tempo" a knoichi disse olhando pela janela observando o céu escuro.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""Tsunade-sama pediu para você ir à torre hokage assim que acordasse" Shizune disse e observou com diversão quando Naomi gelou.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""eu fiz algo errado?" perguntou com medo.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A mulher riu "não, ela apenas deseja falar com você"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A garota relaxou "certo. Shizune-senpai obrigada por confiar em mim"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""não foi nada" respondeu inclinando a cabeça levemente.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Naomi chegou na torre hokage e bateu na porta suavemente, assim que ouviu a voz da godaime chamá-la ela entrou.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""Tsunade-sama" comprimentou e se curvou.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A loira sorriu "Shizune me disse que você fez hoje, estou impressionada com seu progresso"p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""obrigada" disse educadamente.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A mulher entrelaçou os dedos em frente ao rosto "eu vou direto ao ponto Naomi, você tem um grande potencial e pode se tornar uma grande ninja médica se receber treinamento adequado" ela fez uma pausa e viu quando a sobrancelha da morena ergueu levemente em curiosidade "o que você me diz de se tornar minha aprendiz?" finalmente perguntou.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Os olhos azuis se arregalaram em descrença "se- serio?" perguntou não acreditando no que ouvira.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Loira assentiu.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A expressão de Naomi relaxou "seria uma honra godaime-sama" disse com um sorriso.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""yosh, amanhã cedo iniciaremos seu treinamento" disse a hokage.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;""arigato godaime-sama" disse se curvando então deixou a torre.p  
>p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Logo ela foi para sua casa, comeu algo e sentou na janela de seu quarto observando a lua em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""Hikaru, eu ainda não me perdoei por não proteger vocês acho que nunca vou conseguir. A hokage esta me levando como sua aprendiz eu estou um pouco mais feliz com isso ela é uma grande ninja médica com ela me treinando eu vou ser capaz de salvar várias vidas, Eu sei que isso não vai te trazer de volta, mas é uma tentativa de me redimir. Eu prometo que enquanto eu estiver viva eu não irei permitir que pessoas que mereçam viver morram, acredite eu vou protegê-los " emela pensou enquanto limpava uma lágrima que havia escorrido./p 


End file.
